Kawaru Kagome to Sango
by morningafter2
Summary: I'm pretty sure the title means "To Change, Kagome and Sango". Kagome and Sango never knew how difficult the other's life was. Until they actually had to live it anyway.
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the IY cast.  
  
Summary: Neither Sango nor Kagome knows just how difficult the other's life is... Until they switch bodies that is.  
  
PAIRINGS NOT YET DECIDED  
  
Sango sighed and slid into the hot spring next to Kagome. It had been another long day. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She had woken up, helped Miroku make breakfast, fought a giant cat-like youkai who had Shikon shards, slapped Miroku a couple times for groping her, helped make dinner, and finally, got a rare treat, a bath in a hot spring. Sango smiled about the last part, "all in a day's work." She murmured tiredly.  
  
Kagome watched Sango slide into the hot spring through the corner of her eye. She too had had a normal day. Well, as normal as it gets for someone who's traveling with Inuyasha. She had woken up, eaten breakfast, studied for perhaps half an hour before Inuyasha dragged her away from her textbooks, dodged questions from Shippo about things six-year-olds did NOT need to know (for the most part, the questions were triggered by things Miroku said), sat Inuyasha for various reasons, and eaten dinner. She was as pleased as Sango about this treat.  
  
Of course, neither girl pitied the other for anything more than family or love issues. As far as they saw it, the other led a fairly decent life. And Sango was the first to voice this thought.  
  
"I really envy you, Kagome." She sighed.  
  
This took Kagome by surprise. She didn't know how ANYONE could envy HER, "Why on earth would you envy me?"  
  
"Because you lead such an... easy life."  
  
Again, Kagome was taken by surprise. "EASY? MY life? You're joking!"  
  
"No, I'm serious."  
  
"Let me get this straight. I spend most of my time in a time period about 400 years before I'm even supposed to be BORN, get almost NO studying done, am probably not going to get into a decent high school because I've missed so much school, AND have to deal with Inuyasha, and YOU envy ME?"  
  
Sango nodded bluntly, "yup."  
  
"If anyone should envy someone, it should be me envying you." Kagome said matter-of-factly, then sighed, "I wish I was you, Sango. You lead a much more simple life."  
  
Sango's eyes widened slightly, and she found herself unable to speak for a while. When she finally regained her voice, she was able to speak in a whisper, nothing more, "Kagome, I'm not going to make a list of all the reasons why you shouldn't want to be me, because it would take me all night."  
  
"Heh, then name three reasons." Kagome muttered.  
  
"First and foremost, Kohaku. Second, having to deal with Houshi-sama groping me every chance he gets. And finally, the knowledge that everyone in my family, and a great majority of my friends, are dead."  
  
Kagome couldn't argue. Sango brought up valid reasons without mentioning Naraku directly. Instead, she huffed and turned away, "I still think you have an easier life."  
  
"Whatever you say, Kagome. Things are always easy until you try them." Sango looked up into the night sky, stars glittered like tiny jewels, and a round full moon shone.  
  
"What's that mean?" Kagome asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"It means that people always think things they've never tried are easy, but when and if they try them, they realize that they're harder than they appear." Sango kept her face to the sky, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "Kohaku always used to say that during his training to become a youkai taijiya."  
  
Kagome's huffy expression changed immediately into one of pity, "oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
Sango faced Kagome, smiling through the sheet of tears that covered her cheeks, "it's not your fault. You can't control my mind."  
  
"Yea, and you can't control mine, so I'm free to think what I want about our lives."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Nothing more was said until the girls reached camp.  
  
"Night Sango." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Good night Kagome." Sango nodded.  
  
The girls went their separate ways and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Late at night, someone crept around and put two fortune cookies in Kagome's bag (don't ask me how they got them!).  
  
"Kagome! I want CAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, "okay, okay. I'll give you some pocky." She rummaged through her unbelievably heavy bag and found a box of pocky, which she immediately handed to Shippo. Two fortune cookies caught her eye. She shrugged and took them out.  
  
She handed one to Sango, "want one?"  
  
"What are they?" Sango asked.  
  
"Fortune cookies. They have a little piece of paper in them which is supposed to tell your fortune."  
  
Sango shrugged and opened her cookie carefully. It took her a while to decipher the kanji in the paper, but she eventually got it, "if what you see is what you lack... understanding will bring you back." She read slowly, "Kagome, what does that mean?"  
  
"I... have no idea at all." Kagome shrugged, cracking her fortune cookie open, she read the fortune. "If what you see is what... hey, mine's the same as yours."  
  
Sango laughed, "guess we have to figure them out then."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
The girls went to sleep that night, neither of them any closer to figuring out what the fortunes meant.  
  
Of course, the fortunes began to glow, and both girls would soon know what they meant.  
  
Kagome sat up slowly. Normally, she was cheerful and bubbly, but today she just didn't feel like it. She looked around her and realized that it was before dawn. "What the... I'm never up this early."  
  
"Ah, Sango. You're up. You mind helping me over here?" Miroku's voice drifted through her ears.  
  
Kagome looked around to try and spot Sango, but all she spotted were Shippo, Inuyasha, and her sleeping forms... "Wait, rewind." Kagome muttered. "That's ME. Then who am I? She looked down and saw that she was dressed in Sango's pink and green yukata. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku called once more.  
  
Kagome felt the back of her head, her hair had suddenly grown longer and was tied at the bottom in a ponytail. Suddenly, it hit her like a lead balloon. "I'm..."  
  
"Sango! You in there?" Miroku's rosary covered hand waved in front of Kagome's face.  
  
"N-no, Sango isn't here..." Kagome stammered, realizing that this must sound awfully strange since she had Sango's voice and body. "But I am, somehow."  
  
"And you are?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"KAGOME?!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Keep it DOWN Miroku!" Kagome hissed. "Everyone else is still asleep!"  
  
"Right, sorry. But... you're in Sango's body and..." Suddenly, a rather evil looking grin covered his face, and his hand reached down her back.  
  
Kagome may not have been as fast or aware as Sango was, but she knew when Miroku was about to grope her, and she quickly slapped his hand away.  
  
"Hm, less painful than Sango." Miroku noted. "So. Do you intend on telling Inuyasha and Shippo? I'm pretty sure Sango, uh, you, uh, ah hell, you know what I mean, she'll find out when she wakes up. This is more than a little unusual, you know."  
  
"No, I'm not going to tell Inuyasha and Shippo. And I'm as freaked as you are... but what can be done about it?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Then... I guess I call you Sango."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"This is going to take some getting used to." Miroku muttered.  
  
"No kidding." Kagome agreed.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's body walked over to them.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell is going on? WHY am I in YOUR body?!" Sango in Kagome's body asked. "And HOW can you walk in this skirt?"  
  
(A/N: Quick explanation. Sango is in Kagome's body and vice versa. Kagome = Sango, Sango = Kagome)  
  
"I have no idea." Kagome sighed. "But keep it down."  
  
"I take it Houshi-sama already knows." Sango pointed to Miroku, tugging on her short skirt. It was rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do we tell the others?"  
  
"No. I don't know how they would react... and I doubt it's worth the risk."  
  
"Okay. Then I guess we need to learn how to, um, be like one another?"  
  
"Sure." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"First off, he," Sango pointed to Miroku, "is Houshi-sama, never called by his true name."  
  
"That might take a bit of getting used to." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Second, I'm not sure if Kirara will know the difference. Hiraikotsu may be a bit heavy for you, so you might want to find some way to avoid using it. Fake an injury or something."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Um, slap Houshi-sama if he gets too close, don't be cheerful and agreeable, and don't hang around Inuyasha so much."  
  
"Okay, my turn." Kagome smiled. "I'm not sure if you can S-word Inuyasha. You should try it sometime. Second, pick up my textbooks sometime when you have the time. It'll look really weird if you don't. Um, if Shippo wants candy, it's in the front pocket of my bag. And, er, you'll have to come with me when I go back to my time."  
  
"Sounds simple enough to remember." Sango grinned.  
  
"Oh, and you can't call Miroku Houshi-sama, since I don't." Kagome added.  
  
"Right, okay. That might be a little harder. Long time habits and all."  
  
"Um, ladies, if neither of you mind, could one of you help me with breakfast?" Miroku interrupted.  
  
Sango was about to get up when Kagome stopped her. "Inuyasha might wake up, he'll think something's weird if he sees my body over there helping Miroku."  
  
"Oh, right." Sango nodded.  
  
So Miroku and Kagome headed over to the fire to make breakfast while Sango trudged up a hill and sat down, staring into the gray sky. "How the hell did this happen?" She wondered, tugging at Kagome's skirt again. "The next time Kagome goes to her time, I'm going to make sure she gets me something more comfortable." She vowed grumpily.  
  
Ending notes: WHEEEEEEEE! THIS IS FUN! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Or at least writing. 


	2. And thus, the madness continues

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Inuyasha cast. And yea, I know this is a rip off of Freaky Friday. Bite me. I thought it might be fun to write.  
  
Summary: Neither Sango nor Kagome knows just how difficult the other's life is... Until they switch bodies that is.  
  
Favorite quote from the previous chapter: "The next time Kagome goes to her time, I'm going to make sure she gets me something more comfortable."  
  
"I'M LEAVING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha. She felt strange saying this, as she was usually watching this sort of thing in the background with Miroku and Shippo.  
  
Kagome laughed, Sango was pretty good at yelling at Inuyasha.  
  
"I SAID YOU AREN'T!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"San......... er, Kagome, let's just go........." Kagome muttered, grabbing Sango by the arm.  
  
"Will you at least tell us why Sango's going with you then Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Uh... Well, she wanted to see some stuff in my world." Sango said shakily. It still hadn't quite sunk in that she was in Kagome's body.  
  
Kagome just nodded and dragged Sango over to the well.  
  
"Um, are you sure this will work? What if one of us doesn't get through?" Sango asked cautiously.  
  
"I have no idea Sango." Kagome confessed. "Hopefully things will work out well."  
  
This didn't exactly serve as a confidence booster for Sango, but she nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand. The two girls jumped into the well, both anxiously waiting to see whether or not they would get through.  
  
Kagome smiled when she felt the familiar tingling feeling that meant she was going back home, and looked to her side. She thanked Kami-sama, because, as hoped, Sango was right beside her.  
  
Suddenly, the two girls hit the ground.  
  
"Ow." Kagome moaned. The landing had been harder than usual.  
  
"I take it we made it." Sango said, standing up and brushing off Kagome's skirt.  
  
"Guess so." Kagome nodded, also standing up. "Ugh. We still have to climb up."  
  
Sango looked up. The well was steep, and there were no cracks to climb.  
  
"Call my brother. Really loud and long." Kagome said.  
  
"Your... brother?" Sango questioned. Just because she was in Kagome's body didn't mean she knew everything about Kagome's life...  
  
"His name's Souta. Just scream for him. He'll come."  
  
"SOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
About thirty seconds later, Souta came running into the Well House.  
  
Kagome whispered something to Sango, who yelled to Souta, "Get a ladder!"  
  
Souta ran out and reappeared about five minutes later with Kagome's mother, who was carrying a ladder.  
  
Kagome and Sango watched as the ladder slowly descended into the well.  
  
"Who goes first?" Sango asked.  
  
"Um......... It'll probably be less disturbing for Souta and Mom if my body comes out first." Kagome said after a minute's thought. "So you go."  
  
Sango nodded and started climbing up, and Kagome followed.  
  
"Kagome! You're home!" Mrs. Higurashi hugged Sango.  
  
"Um, Mom? Wrong girl." Kagome said slowly, climbing out of the well.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Mrs. Higurashi let go of Sango slowly and looked up at the taller girl climbing out of the well.  
  
"Long story, Mom. Can we go inside?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Great idea. I have a feeling I'll need to sit down to hear this anyway." Mrs. Higurashi agreed, leading the two girls and Souta inside.  
  
Kagome and Sango whispered to each other on the way to the house, debating how to break the news to Ms. Higurashi.  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome had finished explaining the story to Mrs. Higurashi, who was looking a little pale.  
  
Souta, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "So you," he pointed to Kagome's body, "are Sango, and you," he pointed to Sango's body, "are Kagome?"  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"COOL! I WISH I COULD SWITCH BODIES WITH SOMEONE!" Souta yelled.  
  
"Please, Souta, not so loud." Mrs. Higurashi requested.  
  
"Who would you switch bodies with anyway?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That's EASY! Inuyasha of course!" Souta quieted down, but his excitement remained.  
  
Sango raised her eyebrows, "Why would anyone want to be Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"'Cause he's so cool! Strong, and brave and..." Souta rambled on, while Kagome and Sango whispered to each other quietly and Mrs. Higurashi leaned her head back on the chair she was sitting on.  
  
What everyone supposed was hours later, but in reality was only ten minutes, Souta finally finished his rants, and Mrs. Higurashi appeared to be feeling better.  
  
"Um... Maybe we should go upstairs, Sango." Kagome suggested, elbowing her friend in the stomach.  
  
Sango nodded, "right."  
  
"Um... So... What do we do about... this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by "this", Kagome?" Sango replied.  
  
"I mean, how do we change back?" Kagome asked pointedly.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"You mean you don't KNOW?!"  
  
"Of COURSE I don't know! If I knew, I would have told you so we could change back!"  
  
Kagome sighed and very reluctantly indeed acknowledged that Sango had a point. "So... What exactly are we going to DO about this then?"  
  
Sango shrugged nonchalantly, busy looking through Kagome's closet for something more comfortable to wear than her uniform. "Lay low until we figure out how to change back, I guess," she pulled a pair of loose blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the words "Survival of the Fittest" on it out and placed them gently on Kagome's bed.  
  
Kagome stared at Sango, "that's all you can think of?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Sighing, Kagome nodded, "there anything your size in there? Your clothes aren't comfortable."  
  
Sango blinked, her clothes had never bothered her before... But then again, she supposed Kagome's clothes didn't bother Kagome either, "Wouldn't know."  
  
Kagome walked over to her closet. She knew Sango was considerably taller and, she hated to admit, better developed than she was, so it could be hard to find anything to wear. She looked through the clothes Sango had placed back on their hangers slowly, until she found a long blue dress that had been given to her a few months before. She held it to her body and decided that it fit well enough.  
  
The girls had just finished changing when Souta knocked on the door, "Mom says to tell you two that dinner's ready." Her said, then left, noticing the room looked like a tornado had hit it, and not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was going on in there.  
  
Kagome grabbed an elastic band and braided her, er, Sango's (ya know what I mean...) long hair.  
  
Sango didn't like Kagome's hair. It was hanging around her face, and making her neck hot, so she asked Kagome for her hair ribbon.  
  
"Ah, c'mon Sango! Ya can't go around with a hair ribbon in here!" She threw an elastic at Sango, who caught it and tired her, er, Kagome's hair into a ponytail (Kagome's hair looks better when it's up).  
  
"Thanks," Sango smiled.  
  
'It's strange seeing myself smile like that,' Kagome thought, sighing.  
  
"Well, we'd better go downstairs," Sango said, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.  
  
Nodding, Kagome followed Sango downstairs, wondering just what was going to happen, and if she would ever get her own body back.  
  
Ending rant: Okies... I'm sorry to anyone who read this when it was first published for taking so very, very, VERY long to publish a second chapter...  
  
Anywho... Pairings are still up in the air. I have no idea what'll happen. So...  
  
If you have any ideas for pairings, let me know. Whether or not I'll use them is debatable, but I'd like to know what you guys think.  
  
Next chapter: Adventures at the Mall!  
  
Coming soon to a near you! (Hopefully...) 


End file.
